


A Motorbike, a Sprained Ankle and an Angel in a White Coat

by Queen_IvyJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctors, F/M, Meet-Cute, Sirius wants to be a bad boy, forgets how to flirt, i guess, there are a few swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_IvyJ/pseuds/Queen_IvyJ
Summary: a.k.a. Shirley, a Chipped Bone and, you know, a DoctorSirius Black bought a motorbike, but one time he forgets to put the bike on its stand, and now his ankle hurts, his doctor is so pretty he forgets how to flirt, and James won't stop taking pictures of him with his leg in a plaster.





	A Motorbike, a Sprained Ankle and an Angel in a White Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This was written in less than an hour, because I too, sprained my ankle, chipped my bone and have my leg in a plaster, and so my painkiller-influenced brain is an entity on its own. And also, this was based on the procedure I went through at the hospital, so it may vary, depending where you come from. And that's it, so yeah, enjoy!

So, Sirius bought a motorbike. Does he know how to ride one? No. Does him owning a motorbike piss off his parents? Hell yes, and that was honestly the main reason he got one. He also knew chicks dig motorbikes, so what else was he supposed to do? And that is how one day, he convinced his best mate James to go with him to the shop to get a brand-new motorbike. (And the day before he tagged along with Lily and Alice to the mall to get a leather jacket and aviator sunglasses, because he was Sirius Black, and he doesn’t do things half-heartedly)

Anyway, a few contracts later, and with a few pounds less, Sirius Black walked out of the bike shop with the new love of his life, a motorbike he named Shirley. He offered to give James a ride home, but James laughed him off and said he would rather wait an hour for the Tube than get on that death machine. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the bike, but this was Sirius, and he wasn’t exactly the most careful driver. On top of that, as Sirius had explained, motorbikes were supposed to be driven recklessly.

(Remus’ vein nearly popped out of his head when Sirius explained his theory).

Months have passed, and despite the bet going around when Sirius is going to injure himself (with Lily’s 3 days being the shortest time, to James having the most faith in him and giving him 3 months), Sirius and Shirley were inseparable, and most importantly, not one nor the other received a scratch or worse.

That is, until James birthday.

It was supposed to be a small affair, with just Peter, Alice and Frank, Remus and his new girlfriend Dorcas, and James and Lily in their new flat. Sirius was of course, late (fashionably, as he called it). But it really wasn’t his fault. He cursed at the audacity of the rain to be falling just as he was supposed to drive to the flat. He hated wearing a helmet, arguing that it ruined his hair and bad boy persona.

(For that comment alone, Remus already ordered a wreath to put on Sirius’ grave.)

But the rain wouldn’t stop, so Sirius begrudgingly put a helmet on and rode to James’ flat. On his way, some lunatic nearly ran into him, and he nearly ran over some bloke who darted in front of him. He arrived pissed at the rain and the idiots in traffic, until he got off his motorbike and realized he forgot James’ present. On top of it all, he took of his helmet and his hair was a mess. Frustrated, he let out a groan and kicked his bike. It was a split second after the kick that he realized he forgot to put his bike on her stand, and so Shirley got her revenge by falling directly on her owner. Sirius didn’t know whether to cry or curse at the universe. His right leg and arm were under the bike, and try as he might, he couldn’t get the bike off him. Using his left hand, he dug out his phone from his jacket pocket and rang James.

“Mate, did you already forget where we live? You were here literally yesterday”

“Piss off Prongs”

“Ow Padfoot. Is this the way to talk to your best friend, and on his birthday no less?”

“James, I do not have time for your drama”

“Look who’s talking”

“I am so not in the mood Potter, so could you just come down?”

“Sirius, what happened?”

“What happened? Oh, I’ll tell you what happened. I was getting ready to drive here, when this stupid rain started pouring, so I had to put on a helmet, and as I was on my way here, suddenly everyone decided to disregard traffic rules. To top it off, I forgot your present, so I kicked Shirley, and here I am now, paying for being mean to her, being squashed under her”

“You forgot my present?”

“Is that really all you heard from what I just said, and not the part of me being squashed under 400 lb of metal and plastic?”

“I heard you, dickhead, we’re coming down”

Sirius sighed and waited. Shortly after he saw the building’s door being opened and heard his mates laughing when they saw him. He gave them his most murderous look and hissed “Get me out of here”.

“No problem mate, just let me take one quick photo” said James, snapping potential blackmail material, before lifting the bike with Frank.

“If this ends on any social media, I will murder you” threatened Sirius as Remus hoisted him up. James laughed at him, putting Shirley on her stand. Just as Sirius made a step towards the flat, a jolt of pain spread from his ankle and he found himself on the floor once more. He looked at his right foot and saw his ankle doubled in size.

“Why do all my birthdays end with one of us ending up in the ER?” asked James when he saw Sirius’ foot.

“Because you’re all idiots who don’t know boundaries” replied Lily, fiddling with her car keys.

“Uncalled for Evans. Besides, there’s no need for me to go to th-” was all he was able to utter before Peter prodded his ankle and another jolt of pain spread. . “Don’t know mate, looks pretty bad to me” said the pudgy man. Remus lifted Sirius once more, and with Peter’s help, got him into Lily’s car.

“Sorry we had to cut the party so short, but mum would kill me if she heard I didn’t take this wanker to the hospital” said James, entering the car “Feel free to join us. There’s a pub across the hospital, called _The Three Broomsticks_, and we’ll join you after we sort him out”

“Ok, see you there” “Sure” relied Dorcas, Remus, Peter, Alice and Frank before pilin into Peter’s van, and driving towards the hospital after Lily’s car.

The drive to the hospital was relatively short, and soon Sirius found himself seated in an uncomfortable orange chair with James beside him, while Lily left to give his details to the nurse. He looked at the clock and saw it was 11:27. Sirius didn’t like hospitals. Although, who did. They were too clean for Sirius’ liking. James had beaten one level on Gardenscapes on his phone when Lily returned. “The doctor is currently in the OR, and when they get back, they’ll take a look at you” she said, sitting next to James. And so, they waited.

Half an hour later, a nurse approached them. “Mr Black? The doctor will see you now. Take him to exam room 1”. James supported him as he hopped on one foot to the room and helped him sit on the exam bed. “Well mate, see you when you’re done” said James and exited the room, leaving Sirius to wait some more alone.

He heard the doctor before he saw her. “Apologies for waiting Mr Black, but there was an urgent appendectomy, but I’m all yours now” she said, removing her surgical mask and giving him a small smile. Sirius sucked in a small breath. _Fuck_. She had a beautiful smile, showing a hint of pearly white teeth, before she turned her back on him. He could see strands of blonde hair escaping her scrub cap. “So, Mr Black” she said while opening his file on her computer “what brings you here today?”

Here’s another thing: Sirius Black knows his way around women. His good looks partnered with his natural charisma worked like magnets, and he prided himself on his ability to woo women.. He was especially proud of knowing exactly what to say to them. So imagine his distress when he found himself at loss for words in front of his doctor. And it wasn’t like he actually wanted or needed to woo her; she was trying to give him proper medical care. “Mr Black?” she asked after a few seconds of Sirius just staring blankly at her.

“Right, yes. Sorry. Bit dazed. Erm…” What the fuck was he supposed to say to her? _Well doc, my bike fell on me because I’m a massive idiot _just didn’t sound right. But what good was lying to a doctor? “I own a motorbike” was all he was able to mutter, mentally facepalming himself for his stupidity. “So, were you involved in an accident?” she questioned further. He was a proper git. Good thing James wasn’t here, or else he’d never hear the end of it. “No, there was no accident” he said after some time, but couldn’t for the love of God elaborate further. The doctor frowned and fetched a small flashlight from her desk. “I’m going to check if you had perhaps suffered a concussion” she explained, pointing the flashlight in his right eye “Have you experienced any head trauma, like hitting yourself on the head or being hit by something?”

He blinked at the surge of light, and averted his gaze “No doctor, I just… I did fall, but I haven’t hit my head. The only thing that hurts is my ankle” _And my pride. _The doctor crouched and surveyed the ankle. “I’m going to touch you around this area, and I need you to tell me where it hurts and how much” she said, and started investigating the swollen area. Seconds passed in the exam room, as the doctor pressed on various areas around his ankle and Sirius letting out ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ when she would reach particularly sensitive spots. After a while, she returned to her computer typing away her diagnosis and explaining it to Sirius “Personally, I believe you only sprained your ankle, but just to make sure, I would like to do an X-ray”

“Yes, doctor” replied Sirius. “I’ll tell the nurses to bring in a wheelchair, so you don’t have to hop all the way to the radiology room” she said, signalling to the nurse, who wheeled him out of the exam room. Sirius saw James braiding Lily’s hair, still seated on those awful orange chairs. “Hey Sirius, what did the doctor say?” asked Lily. “They have to do an X-ray scan, and then we’ll see.”

The X-ray was done in less than 5 minutes, and Sirius found himself in the exam room once again, mentally preparing himself not to make a fool of himself in front of the doctor. She walked in again, but this time she switched her green scrubs for a classic doctor’s white coat. “Just one question Mr Black: do you do sports?” she asked him, turning her face from her computer towards him. _Her eyes were blue_ “Well, sometimes I play football with my mates. Occasionally do a bit of running here and there” answered Sirius, as the doctor turned her face back to the computer and typed something in. “Here’s the thing Mr Black” she began, turning her monitor towards Sirius. He could see an X-ray scan of his ankle. “As I assumed, you sprained your ankle. But there is this little thing over here” she said, pointing to a spot on the scan “This over here is a bone piece that shouldn’t be here. I suspect it must’ve broken from your talus bone, which can sometimes chip, in occasions such as running on uneven terrain”

“Wouldn’t I have realized I have a broken bone? I felt no pain before today” said Sirius, which prompted a laugh from the doctor. “Yes, well, sometimes when such small pieces chip, they don’t really cause much harm, and tend to mend again with the bone on their own. This one probably would’ve done the same, but it appears that your accident today sprained your ankle, moved the chipped bone and caused a bit more pain than a usual sprain.” she explained, and turned the monitor back to herself. “So, here is what we’re going to do. We’ll put your ankle in a plaster for about 3 weeks, and then you’ll come in for a check-up and a scan, and then we’ll determine whether you’ll need a plaster again or not.”

“Yes doctor, thank you.

“Now, I’ll wheel you to the plaster room, they’ll put it on and you’re good to go”

She led him through the other doors, into another hallway rather than the waiting room where Lily and James were. She knocked on the doors to the plaster room, and a burly nurse opened. “Hey Jack, I’m gonna need a plaster on his right ankle, up to the knee, without the heel”  
“Sure thing doc, we’ll be done in a sec” said the nurse and grabbed the bandages. The doctor helped Sirius from the wheelchair and sat him on the bed. She grabbed his ankle and positioned it under right angle. Sirius suppressed a yelp as she offered a sympathetic smile “I’m sorry Mr Black, I know it hurts, but it has to be this way, so it heals properly”  
“Yeah yeah, I understand, but one thing. Please don’t call me Mr Black, it makes me feel way too old. My name is Sirius”  
This elicited a laugh from her, and Sirius couldn’t help but smile along, forgetting the pain for a second. “Understood, Sirius”  


The nurse returned and put Sirius’ leg in plaster, under the doctor’s watchful eye. When he finished, he helped Sirius to his wheelchair. “Thanks Mark, see you later” said the doctor, wheeling Sirius out and through a hallway. “You’ll pick up your papers from the nurse who you spoke to when you came in. Bring those papers to your check-up, and in the meantime, don’t use your foot at all. You are to rest, understood?” she applied a stern voice, but Sirius could see she was smiling.  
“Yes ma’am” he replied, intentionally not using her title to tease her. She stopped and stood in front him. She narrowed her eyes at him, realizing he was messing with her. “It’s doctor, not ma’am. I didn’t go to med school for 6 years to be called ma’am”  
“Understood, doctor” he answered, giving her a dose of puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes at him and continued to drive him. “Just teasing you, they say joking helps to alleviate the pain”

“True, but how wise is it to tease a doctor: a person that knows how to kill and make it look like an accident?”

Sirius looked at her incredulously, and she laughed at him “What? Joking alleviates the pain”

“Touché doctor. Well, I guess that postpones Shirley’s and my road trip”

“I’m sure your girlfriend will understand, Sirius”

“Oh, Shirley’s not my girlfriend. She’s my motorbike”

“You named your motorbike?”

“What did we say about teasing doctor?”

“Not teasing, just curious. Besides, what would you do if I were teasing you? Hop after me until I apologize?”

Sirius looked at her, dramatically clutching his chest, feigning being insulted. He called after a nurse who was passing them by “Excuse me, nurse? Yeah, I would like a new doctor. This one is hurting my feelings” he explained. The nurse looked from him up to the doctor, who waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t mind him Keisha, he had a concussion when he fell from his motorbike and is talking nonsense” said the doctor and wheeled him away from the nurse.

“Oy, I didn’t fell from a motorbike”

“Yeah, but now she thinks you did.”

“You are a cruel woman, doctor”

“Well, it’s what you get for calling me ma’am”

Sirius laughed just as they rounded the corner and found themselves in the waiting room where Lily and James were still waiting. They rose towards him and the doctor, James snapping a photo of him in wheelchairs. “Mate, stop it, or I swear they’ll be putting your hand in a plaster next”

“Sure thing Padfoot, but you’ll have to catch me first, and I don’t really think you’re in the position to do that” replied James, and Lily swatted him on his arm

“James, don’t be a dick, can’t you see your friend is suffering?”

“Yes James, can’t you see I’m suffering?” said Sirius smugly, but Lily cut him off to continue “Suffering from embarrassment for having a motorbike fall on him because he kicked it” she finished, high-fiving James for the joke.

Sirius just looked at them annoyed “I liked both of you better when you weren’t dating”

“You didn’t tell me a motorbike fell on you” said the doctor, trying to stifle a laughter.

“Yeah yeah, go ahead, laugh at the idiot who got crushed by a motorbike, it’s not like I got hurt or anything”

“Yeah, but did you die?” asked the doctor, and they all outward laughed at Sirius.

“Wow doctor, I really thought we had a moment there”

“Oh Sirius, you think you have a moment with every gorgeous woman you talk to” Lily teased him

“Yeah, and why do you keep calling her doctor?” asked James. Sirius just looked at them as if they were mad.

“Yeah, I wondered that too. At first, I thought he was being polite, then I wondered if he actually had a concussion, but when he started being his usual teasing self, I realized he has no clue who I am” said the doctor. _Maybe I’m the one going mad _thought Sirius. He would’ve remembered knowing someone as beautiful as her. And funny.

“Wait, we know each other?” asked Sirius

“Well, we did go to school together” replied the doctor.

Seeing that Sirius was not getting it, James decided to help him “Right mate, I’ll give you 2 hints: football and Scottish”  


“And I think the lightbulb went off” said Lily, seeing the look on Sirius’ face as realization hit him.

“Oh my God, McKinnon?” asked Sirius, and the doctor laughed.

“There he goes!” exclaimed James, and clapped for him. Lily too.

“Technically, it’s doctor McKinnon. But you know, Marlene will do”

“I swear, I had no idea. I haven’t seen you in years. Where’s your accent?”

“Ugh, don’t ask. When we started going round hospitals in med school, no one understood anything I said. I even took classes to help me lose the accent”

“Sorry to interrupt your flirting, but all this with his ankle: is he ready to go?” asked James, and Marlene repeated her instructions about not moving and the check-up in 3 weeks. Lily went out to bring the car closer to the doors, and James excused himself togo the loo, which left Sirius and Marlene to wait for them.

  
“Where did you go after Oxford?”

“I went to Australia to do my training and residency. I was there for 2 years, but I missed home, so I came back. Been here for 2 months now.”

“And didn’t think of contacting your old friends?”

“Still doing paperwork. And I’m a doctor with ridiculous shifts. Besides, why would I contact people who forgot about me?”

“I’m really sorry Marlene”

“Don’t beat yourself over it. And I mean really don’t, you don’t need more body pieces in plaster”

“Right, I see your humour hasn’t changed”

“Hey, why fix something that’s not broken?”

“I don’t think everyone would agree”

She playfully hit him on the arm and then looked at her watch.

“Well, this is where we part. Thank you for helping me end my 14-hour shift on a bright note”

“Ugh, 14 hours, that must be rough. I suppose you can’t wait to go to sleep, knowing you”

“Trust me, med school put an end to my heavy sleeping for more than 10 hours, Besides, there are a few episodes of Musketeers waiting for me at home”

“Sounds lonely”

“I have friends. There are millions of bacteria in my body to keep me company”

“Really? Biology jokes? That’s horrible, even for your standards. Anyway, thank you Marlene. You’re an angel in a white coat.”

“So, a doctor?”

“Your jokes are terrible”

“What can I say, I’m an acquired taste”

“Come on, Hopper, let’s get you to the car” said James, wiping his hands on his pants as he returned. He helped Sirius out of the wheelchair and led him towards the door.

“I guess I’ll see you around then. Have fun guys” said Marlene and gave them a little wave, before turning around and walking towards the exam rooms.

Sirius looked after her, in a sort of daze, before James swatted him on the head. “You idiot, why did you do that for?” he asked, massaging his head.

“Because you’re looking after her like a lost puppy. Why didn’t you invite her to go with us?” James asked, giving him a bewildered look.

“Was I supposed to?”

“Lily, this idiot didn’t invite her to come with us” James said to Lily, who was opening the back door of her car for Sirius.

“Are you telling me you spent time with a pretty woman, and you didn’t ask her out?” the redhead asked him, giving a same bewildered look as James.

“It’s because he has had a crush on Marlene since we were 18”

“Fuck off James”

“Language, Padfoot”

“James?”

“Yes mate?”

“Help me go after her”

“Of course, mate”

And that is how James helped Sirius hop to Marlene, who laughed at the sight of the pair, but nevertheless accepted their invitation and joined them at _The Three Broomsticks_, where she was greeted by her old friends and together, they celebrated James’ birthday until the wee hours of the morning.

After Sirius’ legs healed, he introduced Marlene to Shirley and took her for a ride. He even kissed her for the first time while leaning on his motorbike. This time, of course, he remembered to put the bike on its stand.

(And yes, James uses this story as a part of his best man’s speech at Sirius and Marlene's wedding a few years later. He even shows photos as proof.)

**Author's Note:**

> Blackinnon doesn't get as much love as it should, and although I don't think my writing gives them any justice, I tried.


End file.
